It is proposed to continue studies of experimentally induced optic nerve disease, especially the mechanisms by which elevation of intraocular pressure causes damage (in the form of cupping) to the optic nerve in glaucoma. In this project it is proposed to concentrate on axaplasmic flow, but continue to observe effects of pressure and ischemia on astrocytes. Methods will include autoradiography and electron microscopy.